Tell Me
by Mikaeru-Kiddo
Summary: Apakah kamu percaya dengan keadilan? / "Dasar anak setan!". / "Suaramu bagus juga, ya?". / "Siapa kamu ...?". / Hei, matahari. Apa kau akan menyambutku lagi besok? / Andai Tuhan memberiku kesempatan kedua, aku ingin hidup sebagai anak biasa.
1. Prologue: Ice Place

Hai, di sini Mikaeru-Kiddo! Berhubung aku lagi addict sama game King of Fighters terutama bocah 14 tahun yang _adorable_ pakai banget itu (baca: Chris), aku iseng buat Fanfic berbasis tentang dia. Hmm, tenang saja, _Forbidden Archangel: Melody of Truth_ masih berlanjut, kok. Udah selesai malah. Tinggal tunggu dengan setia saja sampai ada _mood_ buat nulis semuanya di Microsoft Word, okey? Soalnya, aku juga lagi kerja di novelku.

Yep, ini Fanfic pertamaku di The King of Fighters. Multi-chapter dan lebih sering Chris POV (mungkin saja ada POV karakter lain, 'kan? Jaga-jaga saja).

Terinspirasi dari :

- Cerita utama The King of Fighters '97 sendiri.

- The King of Fighters '97: Orochi Side of The Story by HienFan.

- Tell Me (Killua's Character Song).

_Check it out, Mikaeru-Kiddo's production!_

.

.

.

**Manga/Game**: The King of Fighters.

**Credits**: SNK Playmore.

**Rate**: K/T.

**Pairing**: Yashiro x Shermie, tapi nggak jadi pusat cerita, soalnya ini berpusat ke Chris.

**Summary:**

Apakah kamu percaya dengan keadilan? | "Dasar anak setan!". | "Suaramu bagus juga, ya?". | "Siapa kamu ...?!". | Hei, matahari. Apa kau akan menyambutku lagi besok? | Andai Tuhan memberiku kesempatan kedua, aku ingin hidup sebagai anak biasa.

.

.

.

**Tell Me**

.

.

.

**Prologue: Ice Place.**

.

.

.

_"Ah, I know that there's nothing, but I just can't help it._

_That resigned smiling face, so bad._

_Whenever, whenever, it's always chasing me._

_My past self is here. Tell me."._

.

.

.

Apakah kamu percaya dengan keadilan?

Jujur saja, aku tidak percaya. Itu hanyalah sesuatu yang tidak terlihat. Hal yang tidak dapat kumengerti dan tidak akan pernah kudapatkan. Mungkin, pepatah yang mengatakan "hidup itu tidak adil" itu benar adanya. Kenapa mungkin? Aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dimaksud dengan keadilan itu, kok. Bagaimana aku bisa paham hal-hal abstrak seperti itu, sementara tidak ada yang bisa kujadikan panutan dalam hidup?

Masih ada, 'kan? Orang-orang altruistik yang mengorbankan segalanya untuk orang lain. Dan waktu mereka diinterogasi, mereka menjawab "kami hanya menjunjung tinggi keadilan". Sungguh, di mataku, itu konyol. Bagaimana bisa mereka menolong orang lain yang bahkan mereka tidak tahu tanpa alasan spesifik? Andaikata manusia bisa membaca pikiran manusia lain, mustahil ada sebutan altruistik dalam dunia ini. Yah, Tuhan memang cerdas.

Manusia-manusia bejat itu bilang kalau aku akan selalu berada di jalan yang salah. Sejak aku lahir, aku sudah ditakdirkan untuk selalu hidup di dalam kegelapan. Lantas, untuk apa aku berada di dunia ini? Apakah Tuhan hanya ingin menyiksaku?

Mungkin, aku bukannya tidak mengerti keadilan. Aku tidak akan pernah memperolehnya.

.

.

.

Setidaknya, aku pernah hidup sebagai anak normal. Sebagai anak sulung, aku mempunyai kewajiban tak tertulis untuk menjaga adik perempuanku. Semua orang yang mengenalku pasti akan menyebutku calon musisi. Mereka bilang kalau aku mempunyai talenta dalam dunia musik. Yah, itu hanya sekedar peristiwa biasa, dimana aku mempraktekkan kakak sepupuku yang mahir bermain drum. Dan kata mereka, aku sudah teratur dalam mengetuk-ngetuknya secara otodidak. Aku tidak tahu maksud mereka – yang kulakukan hanya sekedar untuk menghibur diri sendiri – tapi memang sih, jarangkali ada orang yang bisa bermain drum secara instan. Ibuku pernah mempraktekan cara bermain kakak sepupuku, dan itu tidak kalah lucu dengan kartun Mickey Mouse atau Tom and Jerry.

Aku ingat pagi itu. Pagi hari yang cerah, sebelum semuanya hancur berantakan dan hidupku diselimuti kabut kegelapan yang amat kelam. Membuatku otomatis memandang dunia ini dari segi negatifnya saja, karena sudah terlalu muak pada kepalsuan.

Seperti biasanya, setelah aku bangun dari tidurku yang nyenyak, aku langsung beranjak dari kasurku tercinta menuju kamar mandi. Yep, ada saja insan-insan yang malas memasuki ruangan itu kala liburan menyapa, karena tidak ada manusia yang rela menyiksa diri mereka sendiri – menyiram raga dengan air dingin saat suhu dunia masih di bawah 30 derajat itu sama saja seperti menyelam ke dalam air kutub utara – walaupun aku bukan termasuk ke dalam kategori itu.

"Chris," panggil ibuku dari balik pintu. "Waktunya sarapan.".

"Ya," jawabku santai. Itu sudah menjadi sifatku sejakku menyadarinya, membawa segalanya simpel dan mudah.

Hari pertamaku di liburan musim dingin, pergi bermain _ice hockey _bersama teman-temanku. Aku langsung menyantap sarapanku – roti sandwich buatan ibu dan segelas susu hangat – dengan lahap – atau mungkin tergesa-gesa – menyiapkan energi maksimum untuk berolahraga setelahnya.

"Ayo, makannya jangan buru-buru!" Tegur ibuku. "Nanti kamu tersedak saat lari.".

"Nggak apa-apa, kok," jawabku enteng.

Ibuku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kebiasaan anaknya yang sudah permanen.

Setelah sarapan, aku langsung melesat pergi ke _skating rink_ yang menjadi tempat perjanjian. Aku harus mengenakan sepatu roda supaya gerak kakiku bisa lebih cepat dan tidak terlalu lelah. Yap, aku sudah terlatih menggunakan sepatu roda sejak usiaku 10 tahun. Bahkan, aku seringkali beraksi akrobatik dengan sepatu rodaku di depan umum, meniru-niru aksi pemain sirkus yang lihai. Mereka yang melihatku menyebutku bocah multitalent – karena mereka juga tahu aku mahir bermain drum – tapi, semuanya kulakukan atas dasar kesenangan. Ragaku memang fleksibel sejak kecil kok, haha.

Sesampainya di _skating rink, _aku langsung disambut kawan-kawanku.

"Hei, Chris!" Oh, tidak. Jujur saja, aku paling benci kalau ada yang menyentuh kepalaku. Aku langsung mengusir tangan salah satu kawanku dari sana, hingga dia menyeringai karena dia sudah tahu aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. "Hahahaha, _sorry, friend! _Siap untuk menang?".

Aku sempat tersenyum kecut sembari mengambil stik hoki dari dalam tasku. "_Fine, fine_. Aku selalu siap, kawan," jawabku sambil tersenyum mantap.

.

.

.

Apes memang, karena kali ini kelompok kami harus melawan kakak kelas yang terkenal suka bermain curang. Boleh saja diremehkan karena kami masih berumur 13 tahun, tapi kami masih lebih baik ketimbang mereka karena kami belum pernah sekalipun mengadakan drama di lapangan es ini. Ya, drama itu penuh dengan kebohongan. Selalu saja berakhir bahagia, padahal belum tentu hidup setiap insan dapat berjalan semudah itu.

_Ini realita, bukan drama._

Itu yang ingin kukatakan setelah melihat dengan mata kepalaku, cara bermain kakak kelas kami yang pantas dikategorikan sebagai setan itu. Bayangkan, mereka sampai berani mendorong lawan secara kasar hingga mereka jatuh tak terhormat. Benar-benar, permainan ini nggak bisa diteruskan. Mumpung kami bermain tanpa wasit, ini 'kan bukan kompetisi.

"Kurang ajar!" Aku langsung melempar stik hokiku ke bawah lantai es hingga menghasilkan bunyi yang cukup keras – sempurna untuk menggertak manusia-manusia keparat seperti mereka – yang sukses membuat setan-setan itu diam tak berkutik. Sebagai _leader, _aku tak sudi kalau kawan-kawanku diperlakukan kasar seperti tadi.

"Kalian pikir kami nggak sadar, ya? Haram bagi kalian untuk bermain curang di lapangan ini, dasar munafik!" Sergahku. Ya, aku tahu itu benar-benar kasar. Emosiku benar-benar berada dalam puncaknya sekarang.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Oke, _leader _dari kelompok lawan langsung mengambil langkah lebar dan berlari ke arahku. Sesampainya di depanku, dia menarik kerah bajuku, dan tanpa menghitung detik, rudal mendarat tepat pada sasaran.

BUAAAAK!

BRAK!

"Tarik ucapanmu itu, anjing kecil saja berani menggonggong!".

Sial. Aku dipukul mentah-mentah. Aku langsung jatuh terjerembab ke permukaan es.

"Chris!" Teman-teman langsung mengerumuniku. Mereka benar-benar setia – setidaknya untuk saat ini – hingga satu-persatu dari mereka menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Drama, drama," _leader _sok itu langsung mencibir.

_Cih, dasar hipokrit._

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung beranjak berdiri dan berjalan ke arahnya. Niatku sih, ingin membalas pukulannya. Tidak kusangka, itu akan berujung malapetaka bagi wajahnya yang mulus.

BUAAAAK!

Menyusul pula suara hembusan yang khas setiap benda itu diciptakan.

BWOOOOSH!

"AAAAAAAAAA ...!".

Dan berakhir dengan jeritan sang korban.

Meninggalkanku yang hanya bisa terbelalak selaku tersangka yang tidak mengerti apa-apa.

_Api ungu ...?!_

.

.

.

Sejak insiden yang tidak dikehendaki itu, semua orang memandangku dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat. Kabar burung sampai di telingaku bahwa aku adalah setan yang terkutuk. Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti apa-apa. Aku tidak percaya takhayul. Hidupku yang realitas ini sungguh jauh dengan hal-hal mistis seperti itu. Namun, berkat terhasut pembicaraan para tetangga yang seharusnya tidak perlu dipercaya, orang tuaku langsung mengambil keputusan yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat lagi.

"Keluar kamu dari rumah ini!".

_Sampai hati mereka mengusirku di tengah badai salju seperti saat ini?_

"Mulai sekarang, kamu bukan anak kami lagi! Dasar anak setan!".

Melihat pintu rumah yang menutup dengan kasar itu membuatku sadar seketika. Aku sudah dicampakkan oleh orang tuaku sendiri. Tak ada pilihan lain, aku langsung menuruti apa yang mereka inginkan, sebelum mereka sadar aku sempat terdiam hening dan mengusirku dengan cara yang lebih mengenaskan lagi.

Dan kini, aku baru mengerti sepenuhnya apa yang dimaksud dengan kebencian.

.

.

.

_Dasar munafik. Setelah menemukan sisi negatifku, bukannya menyemangati, mereka malah membuangku begitu saja, tanpa mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang sudah kulakukan untuk mereka. Apakah kenangan bersamaku itu sudah tidak berarti lagi?_

Hanya itulah yang terlintas dalam benakku setelah melihat sesuatu di tempat pembuangan sampah. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dan tidak mau percaya. Ini adalah kenyataan pahit. Hatiku hancur setelah tahu bahwa teman-temanku tega membakar foto-foto mereka bersamaku. Mereka pasti takut fotoku membawa malapetaka. Semua orang sudah mencapku sebagai anak setan.

Di tengah malam yang kelam berkat badai salju, mataku yang tajam masih bisa menangkap sesuatu di balik lemari bekas – lemari itu juga cocok berpindah pekerjaan menjadi tempat tidurku untuk sementara – yaitu sebuah cermin yang sudah retak sana-sini. Salah satu retakannya berbentuk seperti sarang laba-laba, sementara banyak sekali bagian cermin tersebut yang sudah terlepas dari induknya.

Entah apa yang ada dalam benakku – pikiranku seperti kosong – aku berjalan lunglai menuju kaca itu. Melihat bayangan diriku yang tentunya tidak sempurna, karena cermin itu sendiri sudah tidak sempurna lagi. Layaknya dia mencerminkan hatiku yang benar-benar rusak dan rapuh. Tanpa niat, tanpa tujuan, tanpa pendirian yang pasti.

"Tuhan, jawab pertanyaanku," ucapku lirih sambil menyentuh benda dingin tersebut dengan telapak tanganku. "Apakah keadilan itu benar-benar ada?".

Hanya bulir-bulir salju dan sang bayu ganas yang dengan sukarela melihatku menitikkan air mata saat itu. Membuatku selalu menikmati salju setiap kali aku melihatnya. Menikmati angin setiap kali dia menyambutku. Di saat itu juga aku mendapatkan satu kesimpulan yang menyakitkan.

_Aku bukanlah manusia biasa._

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued.**


	2. File 1: When I Face You

Cepat juga, ya? Yep, aku sendiri juga nggak nyangka kalau bisa secepat ini. Oke, _check it out! _Sekarang, Yashiro Nanakase POV. _Hope you enjoy my story!_

.

.

.

.

.

**File 1: When I Face You.**

.

.

.

_ "People come and go. A face I've never seen before look back at me._

_I felt like I heard something. Felt like I was being called."_

.

.

.

**Yashiro POV.**

.

.

.

"Kita sampai di sini," aku langsung menginjakkan kakiku untuk pertama kalinya di salah satu negara Uni Eropa, Swedia. Untuk menghabiskan waktu cuti, Swedia bukanlah pilihan yang terlalu buruk. Setidaknya, banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan olehku yang senang berolahraga ini. Sepak bola, _ice hockey_, hmm. "Stockholm, Swedia!".

"Jangan banyak bicara, Yashiro!" Cih, perempuan satu ini lagi-lagi menggerutu. Tolong, deh. Berhubung kita sama-sama dalam masa cuti, dapatkah kamu meliburkan sifat cerewetmu, Shermie? Yep, itulah nama gadis berdarah Perancis ini. "Bawa kopermu sendiri, dong!".

"Iya, cerewet," balasku acuh tak acuh, merespon tatapan sangar Shermie dengan tatapan datar. "Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu membawakannya? Bawaanku tidak seheboh kamu, ya.".

Normal-normal saja untuk gadis modis seperti dia bisa membawa lebih dari satu koper. Yep, kebutuhan wanita memang lebih utama daripada laki-laki, karena mereka lebih sering cerewet dan risih. Uhh, wanita selalu saja bermain feeling, apalagi yang semacam Shermie. Bisakah dia memakai otaknya untuk berpikir selain di depan komputer?

"Hei, kebutuhan wanita itu lebih banyak, tahu! Jangan merendahkan harga diri wanita, ya!" Sergahnya dengan nada sopran.

Tuh, 'kan. Kesimpulannya, wanita itu merepotkan. Walaupun Shermie termasuk kategori cewek mandiri, tapi meladeni kalimat-kalimatnya itu refleks membuatku lelah sebelum sampai ke hotel yang kami sewa di Stockholm.

Untuk menghemat energi, aku sengaja tidak merespon kata-katanya sambil terus berderap langkah ke depan, sementara tangan kananku terus menarik koper.

"Astaga, kamu ini!" Shermie langsung terperanjat panik saat aku meninggalkannya begitu saja. "Yashiro, tunggu aku!" Yep, akhirnya dia sadar juga kalau ada hal yang harus lebih diprioitaskan saat ini. Yakni pergi ke Grand Hotel, hotel bintang lima yang mewah di ibukota Swedia ini.

Yah, kalau bukan karena menang tiket tur, butuh waktu lebih lama lagi untuk menginjakkan kaki di negara ini, tahu?

.

.

.

Sesampainya di Grand Hotel, aku langsung merebahkan ragaku yang lelah berkat perjalanan di sofa. Ya ampun, sofanya saja sudah nyaman sekali, apalagi tempat tidurnya? Semoga malam cepat datang.

"Baru sampai, sudah malas-malasan," uh, si cerewet lagi-lagi menampang di depan mataku sambil berkacak pinggang. Bisakah dia sebentar saja membiarkanku istirahat dengan santai?

"Kau mau aku ngapain?" Tanyaku ketus, sambil sedikit mendongakkan kepalaku ke arahnya.

"Jalan-jalan ke taman sebagai sepasang kekasih," jawabnya sambil menjentikkan jari. "_Well, _sekalian cari vokalis untuk band kita, 'kan?".

Aku sempat terperangah sesaat dan kemudian refleks menepuk dahi sebagai respon utama. Oh, demi mi ramen, Shermie benar-benar terampil menyusun ucapannya. Yah, walaupun seluruh kalimatnya itu adalah fakta, tetap aku merasa canggung karena aku bukan termasuk kategori cowok romantis.

Secerewet apapun dia, aku tetap memilihnya, kok.

.

.

.

_Make it short, _aku nggak terlalu suka berkencan di taman. Aku lebih memilih berolahraga dan menguji adrenalinku di taman ria yang menyediakan permainan ekstrim ketimbang menikmati suasana feminin seperti ini. Yah, walau ini kategori Shermie banget, sih. Se_funky _dan _bossy _apapun dia, seleranya sangat feminin, mengingat desain ruang tamu dan kamarnya di apartemen asli kami di Osaka. Apa karena dia keturunan bangsa Uni Eropa? Mungkin saja. Secara, dongeng-dongeng fantasi tentang putri yang lemah lembut dan pangeran yang gagah perkasa itu hampir semuanya berasal dari benua ini.

Makanya, aku sudah mengultimatum, aku sama sekali bukan cowok romantis. Tapi, melihat Shermie yang begitu _enjoy _menikmati perjalanan kami, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senang sebagai seorang lelaki setiap melihat gadis yang dicintainya tersenyum.

Suasana tenang dan tentram di sini bisa menjadi pengganti jatah waktu istirahatku yang disita olehnya, ya. Tetap saja aku tidak terlalu suka, tapi tubuhku serasa lapang melihat setiap sudut pemandangan yang disuguhkan negara Swedia. Yep, sangat berlawanan dengan situasi Jepang yang selalu ramai.

Dan suasananya berkembang menjadi lebih romantis, setelah nyanyian seseorang melewati gendang telingaku. Aku memejamkan mataku, sampai Shermie menggoncang-goncangkan tubuhku yang – kata orang-orang yang melihatku, sih – kekar dan berotot ini.

"Eh, lihat tuh, penyanyinya!" Serunya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk seseorang yang tidak kukenal sama sekali. Jujur saja, aku tak berminat untuk memalingkan pandanganku – yang sedari tadi hanya melihat ke arah pepohonan yang rindang saja – ke arah lain. "Dia masih kecil, lho!".

"Hmm?" Responku acuh tak acuh. "Lalu kenapa, hah?" Tanyaku gusar, sembari memutar pandanganku ke arah yang ditunjuk Shermie.

Dan benar saja. Aku terperangah kaget.

Bagaimana tidak? Dia benar-benar masih bocah. Aku dan Shermie sudah lebih dari 20 tahun, tapi – dilihat dari posturnya – sepertinya dia masih berusia 13 tahun. Yang membuatku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetanku, walaupun masih sebocah itu, suaranya tergolong bagus. Apakah dia penyanyi jalanan, atau mempunyai talenta dalam dunia musik?

_Calon anggota band kami, _pikirku sambil tersenyum semeringah.

"Hei, Yashiro, kamu pasti berpemikiran sama denganku," Shermie menjentikkan jarinya lagi, sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Penemuanku hebat, 'kan?".

"Yah," aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Andai saja aku menuruti keegoisanku untuk tinggal di hotel, mustahil kami mendapatkan calon anggota secepat ini. "Untuk kali ini, kau kupuji, Shermie.".

.

.

.

_"Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything._

_Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about._

_And that's what you get for falling again._

_You can never get him out of your head._

_And that's what you get for falling again._

_You can never get him out of your head._

_._

_._

_._

_It's the way that he makes you feel._

_It's the way that he kisses you._

_It's the way that he makes you fall in love..."._

.

.

.

"Oi," sapaku canggung. "Suaramu bagus, ya.".

"_Thanks_," jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Hmm, nampaknya bocah berambut coklat dan bermata biru muda ini introvert. Sambil memegang gitar usangnya erat-erat, dia memandangiku dan Shermie dengan tatapan ramah, namun sedikit tersirat rasa curiga.

Dan, oh, sial. Aku tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi. Walaupun postur tubuhku menyeramkan seperti ini, aku bukan cowok dingin, kok. Sifatku lebih mengarah ke _cool_. Memang, lagu-lagu yang kutulis selalu saja bemakna posesif dan energik, tapi itu hanya sekedar menjiwai aliran musik kami. Yep, bandku dan Shermie beraliran _heavy rock_. Suara anak ini memang masih belum terlalu matang, tapi lagu yang baru saja dia nyanyikan itu beraliran _rock _dan dia bisa menyanyikannya dengan bagus. Tambah lagi, dia bisa bernyanyi sempurna dengan gitar.

Anak ini jelas-jelas mempunyai talenta musik. Dan, seharusnya aku menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk merekrutnya! Demi i fu mie, aku benar-benar bingung, walaupun kebingungan itu sedikitpun tidak terlukis di wajahku yang selalu tidak berekspresi dalam situasi biasa seperti ini.

"Kau benar-benar payah!" Shermie langsung melingkarkan tangannya di leherku – _what the hell_, dia benar-benar mencekikku dengan tenaganya yang besar itu! Dasar cewek sialan – sementara dia menunjukkan senyuman manisnya pada bocah kecil yang belum mengerti apa-apa tentang kami – huh, dasar perempuan munafik – itu. "Namaku Shermie, dan cowok albino ini Yashiro!".

"Pintar juga kamu," gerutuku. "Setidaknya, kamu tidak menjelek-jelekkanku di depan bocah lugu ini.".

"Oh?" Brengsek, dia malah mengeraskan cengkeramannya. "Kau mau kubilang cowok bodoh yang nggak tetap pendirian, hah? Kamu yang menyapanya duluan, kamu malah nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa!".

"Hei, sesak, tolol!" Bentakku kasar, sembari berusaha membebaskan diri dari cekikan cewek kurang ajar satu ini. "Sama aku saja kamu berani kasar! Lebih baik terapkan tata krama demi bocah yang sebentar lagi akan tinggal bersama kita ini! Nggak baik buat dia!".

"Tinggal bersama? _Wait_, tunggu dulu," Shermie langsung cengar-cengir, sembari memutar-mutar jari telunjuknya. "Ooooh, kau sudah mulai jujur pada perasaanmu, Nanakase Yashiro?".

_What the hell. Sejak kapan aku bisa bertutur kata semacam itu?_

"Apaan sih, kamu?! Jangan buat wajahku memerah seperti badut sirkus di depan umum!" Benar-benar, Shermie sangat mahir bertutur kata yang dapat menjerumuskanku ke dalam lubang skat mat. Dia tahu aku bukanlah tipe cowok romantis, dan dia selalu ingin menjadi guruku dalam bersikap romantis. Tapi, ini bukannya mengajari, melainkan memalukan bangsa dan negara Jepang.

"_But, my boyfriend,_" Shermie melujurkan lidahnya, seakan-akan dia puas melihat ekspresiku yang kini benar-benar tolol. "Kurasa, tidak ada masalah kalau semua orang tahu hubungan spesial kita, ini 'kan tempat yang sesuai untuk berkencan?" Telunjuknya yang sedari tadi tak ada hentinya memutar menunjuk tepat ke arahku.

"TAPI JANGAN DIUMBAR-UMBAR!" Aaarrgh, cewek ini benar-benar selihai Lupin, walaupun aspeknya jelas-jelas berbeda.

"Asal kamu tahu, aku suka melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu, Yashiro," cengirnya.

"SHERMIE, TOLONG, HENTIKAN!" Jeritku sekencang yang kudapat capai, hanya ini satu-satunya pilihan untuk menghentikan aksi konyol perempuan berambut merah tua ini.

"Hehehehe ...".

Akhirnya acara komedi LIVE itu berakhir dengan damai setelah kami mendengar tawa ringan dari bocah yang sedari tadi hanya bisa menonton.

"Kalian lucu, ya," komentarnya sambil tersenyum ramah. "Namaku Chris. Salam kenal, ya!" dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang mungil, bermaksud untuk berjabat tangan dengan kami.

"Salam kenal juga, Chris!" Shermie langsung menyambut tangan Chris dengan semangat, lalu tangannya yang menganggur dengan gesit meraih dan mencubit pipi bocah manis itu. "Uhh, kamu ini manis banget, sih?".

"Hahahaha," Chris hanya bisa tertawa ringan. "_Thanks_.".

"Yo, salam kenal," aku langsung tersenyum _cool_, sambil berjabat tangan dengan Chris yang tersenyum ramah padaku. "Kau sebentar lagi harus memanggil kami dengan embel-embel kakak, karena kami adalah senior di tempat yang akan kau tempati sesaat nanti!".

"Hah?" Chris tertegun sesaat. "Maksudnya apa?".

"Karena suaramu bagus," Shermie langsung angkat bicara. "Mau bergabung ke _band_ kami sebagai vokalis?".

.

.

.

Sudah lima menit berlalu. Chris tidak merespon kami sama sekali. Dia meletakkan tangannya di atas dagu seperti sedang berpikir. Memang, menjadi vokalis band itu adalah pekerjaan yang paling berat. Walau begitu, kalau memang agen yang hendak merekrut kami tidak menolak karena _band _kami kurang anggota, aku bisa saja menjadi vokalis sekaligus gitaris.

"Boleh," Chris langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku nggak keberatan untuk bergabung dengan kalian. Kalian semua terlihat baik.".

_Syukurlah, Tuhan. Dia tidak memberikan jawaban yang mengecewakan kami, _aku langsung menghela napas lega.

"Sungguh?! Kamu menerimanya?!" Pekik Shermie tidak percaya. "Yeeeeiii!" Dia langsung melompat-lompat girang, kemudian memeluk Chris erat-erat. "Terima kasih, Chris! Terima kasiiiihhh ... Sekali!".

Memang dasar bocah introvert. Chris sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya berbekal senyum ceria di wajah untuk mewakilkan seluruh perasaannya.

"Nah, sekarang, kita harus meminta izin pada orang tuamu," aku langsung membelai rambut bocah yang akan sebentar lagi resmi menjadi anggota band kami. "Karena kami akan membawamu ke Osaka, Jepang.".

Entah mengapa, sorot mata Chris berubah menjadi gelap. Dengan pelan, dia menepis tangan kananku yang berada di atas kepalanya, lalu dia tersenyum sedih. "Langsung ke Osaka juga tidak apa-apa," jawabnya dengan nada sendu.

_Chris kenapa? _Tanyaku dalam hati. Shermie menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke hadapannya, lalu tersenyum mantap. "Ceritakan semuanya setelah kita sampai di Grand Hotel, oke?".

"I-iya!" Chris langsung mengangguk ceria.

"Ayo, ikut kami. Mulai sekarang, kamu resmi menjadi anggota _band _kami!".

Dan, akhirnya bertambahlah satu orang dalam perjalanan kami.

Mengingat kami sedari tadi bercakap-cakap dalam bahasa Inggris, nampaknya aku harus menjadi guru bahasa Jepang untuk Chris selama seminggu di Stockholm, deh. Shermie sih, sudah mahir bercakap-cakap dalam bahasa Jepang. Masalahnya, kalau harus menyeret Chris ke Osaka, dia harus bisa berbahasa Jepang.

.

.

.

.

.

**_To be continued._**

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

Jadi, lagu yang Chris nyanyiin itu Pretty Girl - Sugarcult. Hehehe, sebenarnya _setting_ waktunya tahun 1996, sih. Tapi, karena aku bukan orang yang tahu lagu Barat lama (apalagi yang romantis tapi tetap beraliran _rock_), jadi aku terpaksa pakai lagu yang seharusnya belum ada di tahun itu. Maaf, ya! _Keep enjoy and wait for the next chapter! Regards, Mikaeru-kiddo._


	3. File 2: The Double-Edged Sword

Yosha, di sini Mikaeru-kiddo! _Well,_ kita kembali lagi ke Chris POV. Maaf ya, kalau alur di _file _ini kesannya sedikit memaksakan diri. Tapi, semoga tetap bisa dinikmati, ya. _Check it out!_

.

.

.

.

.

**File 2: The Double-Edged Sword.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh, ini? Aku mengerti," aku langsung menarik kesimpulan dari isi kertas yang disodorkan pemuda albino ini tanpa membacanya terlebih dahulu. "Ini bacanya yi, er, san, se, wu, liu, chi, pa, jiu, se, 'kan?".

Ups, sepertinya jawabanku salah besar. Lebih tepatnya sih, sengaja kusalahkan. Kak Yashiro langsung menatapku garang. "Itu bahasa Mandarin, kamu ini bagaimana?!".

"Hei, Yashiro!" Sembur Kak Shermie sembari mencekik leher Kak Yashiro dengan lengannya – ternyata Kak Shermie mahir bela diri juga, padahal cara berjalannya saja lenggak-lenggok – hingga membuat sang korban sesak napas. Sebagai si melankolis yang cenderung berdiam diri, aku hanya bisa memandangi mereka. Tapi, aku tidak selalu diam seribu bahasa juga, sih. Lumrah bagi seseorang untuk memiliki lebih dari satu tempramen, dan yang kumiliki satu lagi adalah sanguinis.

"Hehehe, maaf, aku bercanda," aku langsung nyengir.

"Bercanda, kamu bilang? Kecil-kecil cabe rawit," sekali lagi, Kak Yashiro menatapku garang. Yups, sebagai biang keladi atas hukuman langit yang diterimanya, jelas dia sampai hati memasang ekspresi gemas padaku.

"Tapi, ini mengejutkan, lho!" Kak Shermie langsung menoleh ke arahku, tanpa melepaskan cengkeramannya – yang kuat itu – pada Kak Yashiro. "Ternyata, Chris bisa bahasa Mandarin!".

"Itu bukan hal yang perlu dibesar-besarkan, kok," ucapku datar. Bukan maksudku sombong untuk merespon dengan ekspresi netral. Yah, multilingual sudah lumrah di mancanegara, 'kan? "Di sekolahku memang ada pelajaran bahasa Mandarin.".

"Chris, kamu ini pintar, ya?" Kak Yashiro – yang sudah bebas dari cekikan Kak Shermie. Siapa juga yang tahan lama mencengkeram leher orang sebesar Kak Yashiro? – akhirnya membuka mulut. "Jarang ada orang yang bisa menguasai bahasa Jepang secepat kamu.".

Aku refleks melongo. Pascanya, aku jarangkali disebut pintar oleh teman-teman sekelasku. "Eh, enggak juga, sih," gelengan kepala menjadi respon keduaku. "Daya ingatku buruk," yep, karena faktor itulah, aku tidak pernah menyandang jabatan sebagai murid cerdas. Aku memang salah satu anak yang mahir Matematika di kelas dulu. Tapi hanya sekedar Matematika. Dan, camkan, itu DULU. Mustahil untukku menginjakkan kaki di sana lagi, gegara insiden yang tidak kumengerti itu.

"Berarti, daya analisismu hebat," oh, Kak Yashiro berhasil menyimpulkan salah satu faktaku. "Kamu bisa mengingat hanya dengan mengandalkan itu saja.".

"Hmm," aku langsung tersenyum kecut.

_Well_, aku bukan tipe orang yang mau mengingat sih, kecuali kalau peristiwa itu benar-benar penting untuk diingat. Bagiku, memori itu umpama pedang bermata dua. Bisa menyenangkan atau menyakitkan kita kalau diputar kembali. Kemungkinan antara dua itu selalu membuatku sakit kepala. Lebih baik sengaja dilupakan kalau memang tidak bermutu. Bodohnya, ujung pedang itu terlanjur menusukku, sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa melupakan peristiwa yang baru-baru ini menimpaku. _Take it easy_ memanglah prinsip hidupku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa menerapkannya dalam hal ini.

"Emm, bicara soal analisis, aku lumayan mahir Matematika, sih.".

Yep, Matematika penuh dengan analisa, 'kan? Nggak heran kalau dampak Matematika bagi setiap manusia itu relatif.

"Hahahaha, dia itu musuhku waktu masih seumuran kamu!" Kak Yashiro langsung tertawa lepas hingga aku hanya bisa berekspresi polos. _Well_, dari wajahnya saja sudah bisa direka-reka, sih. Kalau pemuda albino ini nggak pintar-pintar amat. "Saking bencinya dia sama aku, mungkin aku bisa saja tidak tamat sekolah. Untung nilai Sejarahku lumayan.".

Nostalgia Kak Yashiro ternyata sedikit lebih parah dari dugaanku. Boleh dibilang, Matematika saja sudah bosan untuk berbaik hati padanya. Tapi, usai menangkap penggalan kata terakhirnya, aku refleks merengut. "_You made me laugh. _Sejarah itu pelajaran yang paling kubenci.".

Bagaimana tidak? Daya ingatku payah. Nyaris nihil nilai Sejarahku yang lolos rata-rata. _Nice_.

Kak Shermie – yang sejak tadi hanya bisa menjadi pendengar. Yep, sangat berlawanan untuk pembicara yang baik seperti dia, tapi lumrah saja – melepas tawanya. "Hahaha, kalian berlawanan, ya?" Komentarnya dengan nada manis, setimpal dengan senyum dan gerakannya yang begitu pula.

"Hehehe, sepertinya," jawabku sambil nyengir kuda. Yah, suatu perbedaan yang kontras bisa melengkapi satu sama lain, kok. Jadi, normal-normal saja kalau garis takdirku bertabrakan dengan garis takdir Kak Yashiro.

"Aww, ternyata dia lebih pintar darimu, Yashiro!" Kalimat yang dilontarkan gadis berambut merah marun ini benar-benar relatif. Yep, bermakna pujian untukku, namun bermakna sindiran bagi Kak Yashiro. Dia hanya bisa terkekeh-kekeh saat pemuda beriris merah bata itu mendelik ke arahnya dengan tatapan 'kau-menyindirku-ya?'. "Oops, _I'm just kidding, my boyfriend_!".

"_Pretty handy, _huh?" Hanyalah rengutan yang bisa diberikan oleh Kak Yashiro. "Dasar cebol pintar," dia langsung mengacak-acak rambutku, walaupun itu tidak berlangsung lama. Mendadak gerakan tangannya terhenti setelah dia melihat iris biruku yang mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

"Waw!" Kak Shermie langsung terbelalak. "_What's wrong, _Chris? Kamu terlihat marah.".

_Aku memang marah_, batinku dalam hati, tanpa melepas pandanganku dari Kak Yashiro.

"O-oi, ke-kenapa?" Tanyanya gagap.

"Aku paling benci dibelai," jawabku ketus. "Karena aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.".

Tanpa bicara, Kak Yashiro langsung mengangkat tangannya seperti buronan yang sudah skat mat – karena diancam oleh tembakan para polisi di sekitarnya – sambil menatapku dengan tatapan bersalah. Aku menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya, aku sudah bersikap kasar pada pemuda _cool_ ini.

"Gara-gara kamu sembarangan, sih!" Sembur satu-satunya perempuan di dalam ruangan ini, bersamaan dengan tangannya yang menyenggol sang terdakwa. "Dia jadi marah, 'kan?".

"Ya, 'kan aku enggak tahu?" Yang bersalah langsung menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Normal-normal saja kalau Kak Yashiro nggak sadar. Belum sehari berinteraksi denganku, kok. Tapi, aku refleks ketus bukan karena aku mempermasalahkanya. Soalnya, walaupun aku tergolong sebagai orang yang lihai berahasia, aku tidak pandai menyembunyikan perasaanku.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok," ucapku pelan. "Seenggaknya aku nggak marah-marah amat.".

"Yo, _fine, _Chris, tapi aku heran padamu," penggalan kalimat Kak Yashiro membuatku refleks terbelalak. Heran? Kenapa? Memangnya sifatku aneh? _Well_, sejak aku menyadarinya, aku selalu membawa perasaan dalam segala situasi, kok. Entah apa sebabnya, kalau aku sengaja mengabaikan apa yang kurasakan di dalam hatiku, itu selalu membuatku gundah. "Kenapa kamu tertutup sekali? Kamu masih kecil lho, berapa umurmu?".

Memangnya menjadi seorang introvert di usia remaja itu salah? Yah, memang jarangkali bisa menemukan anak seumuranku yang tertutup seperti ini, sih. Sebelum insiden menyedihkan itu juga, aku memang sudah penuh privasi, seceria apapun aku di depan masyarakat. Jadi, jangan seenaknya mengambil kesimpulan – sifatku begini karena trauma? Kalian salah besar.

"13 tahun," oh iya, pemuda albino itu menanyakan umurku. Pasti terpaut jauh dengan Kak Yashiro dan Kak Shermie, bandingkan saja postur tubuh kami. "Sifatku memang begini sejak kecil, kok," ujarku sesuai dengan pertanyaan pemilik iris merah bata itu sebelumnya.

"Oooh, aku jadi ingat," mendadak gadis yang tidak memperlihatkan bola matanya – karena tertutup poninya yang panjang – itu membuka suara. "Chris, bukannya kamu mau cerita tentang dirimu kalau kita sudah sampai di Grand Hotel?".

_Sialan._

Kukira dia lupa karena Kak Yashiro tiba-tiba mencalonkan diri sebagai guru Bahasa Jepangku. Ah, aku harus menceritakan apa? Faktanya, aku benci, aku benci, aku benci kalau harus mengungkit-ungkit masa laluku. Dulu memang mudah saja untukku memperkenalkan diri secara formal dan detil. Sayangnya, itu DULU. Kini itu tidak lebih dari sekedar umpan ikan yang baiknya dibuang saja.

"Aku diusir oleh orang tuaku," ah, jelaskan saja setengah-setengah. "Semua orang di sana menganggapku sebagai reinkarnasi setan, anak setan, apapun itu, karena suatu insiden yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana itu bisa terjadi.".

"Insiden apa–uph!" _Thanks_, Kak Yashiro. Dia membekap mulut pacarnya yang nyaris saja menyelesaikan kalimat tanya yang pasti akan kuperlakukan seperti pertanyaan tak bertanya. Alias, aku tidak akan mau menjawabnya.

"Shermie," sahutnya dengan nada bass. "Kalau seseorang mengistilahkan kalimatnya, sama saja dia tidak mau ada yang menanyakan hal tersebut. Jangan menginterogasi Chris, dong," dia pun mengakhiri kalimat bijaknya seiring tangan besarnya memberi kebebasan lagi kepada mulut gadis ekstrovert yang malang itu.

Kak Shermie yang sempat merasa sesak itu langsung mengambil napas panjang. "O-oh, gitu, ya?" Dia manggut-manggut tanda mengerti.

Perkataan Kak Yashiro memang benar adanya, kalau aku tidak mau ada yang bertanya lebih jauh lagi tentang diriku. Kenapa? Tidak ada gunanya. Aku sudah tidak mengenal diriku lagi. Mustahil aku bisa mengenalnya lebih jauh, sementara nihil orang yang sukarela menjelaskan tentang api ungu itu. Benar saja, cinta itu ilusi. Setelah melihat sisi negatifku, mereka serentak memandangku hina. Bukannya menyemangatiku, manusia-manusia itu hanya bisa menjerit sembarangan layak tak mengenal etika dan menyebutku anak setan. Keparat. Semudah itukah mereka semua menghapus namaku dengan penghapus papan tulis, sementara untuk melesatkan tangan ke depan papan tulis saja aku masih harus berpikir dua kali?

_Tuhan, sampai hatikah mereka ...?_

"Maaf, hanya itu yang bisa kujelaskan," ucapku bergetar – oh, sial. Kenapa bibirku bergetar seperti ini? Kenapa sekujur tubuhku lemas lagi? Kenapa dadaku merasa sangat sakit? "Karena aku ingin cepat-cepat lupa.".

"Me-melupakan apa?" Tanya Kak Shermie terbata-bata.

_Kak Shermie, tolong jangan menanyakan apapun. Aku sudah tidak bisa meresponmu dengan jawaban yang benar._

Aku ingin mengatakan alasanku menerima tawaran mereka sebagai vokalis band. Aku ingin merobek lembar demi lembar kehidupan lamaku secara terhormat. Ya, sebagai Chris yang baru. Aku ingin melenyapkan wujud mereka dari memoriku, serta mencari sosok keluarga yang takkan pernah mengkhianatiku – dan kepercayaanku jatuh kepada mereka berdua ini.

_Ah, aku terlalu naif untuk menganggap mereka sebagai keluarga baruku. Sudahlah, Chris. Sekalian saja malunya._

"Keluarga yang sampai hati mencampakkanku itu!" Jawabku kencang sampai Kak Shermie terperanjat kaget – tidak lupa Kak Yashiro yang refleks membulatkan kedua pupilnya. "Karena kalian semua sudah kuanggap sebagai keluarga baruku! Kumohon, buat aku lupa ...! Huwaaaaa ...!".

Akhirnya tangisanku meledak, sekeras suara petir menyambar dunia, sederas hujan badai membasahi bumi.

.

.

.

"Permisi.".

Aku terperanjat kaget seusai ragaku menerima rangsangan dari luar – berupa belaian dan dekapan hangat. Tanpa memastikannya lagi dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, aku sudah mengetahui kalau orang yang memelukku adalah Kak Yashiro.

"Jangan pernah bicara begitu lagi," oh, Kak Yashiro hendak menceramahiku. "Mustahil ada manusia yang bisa melupakan keluarganya, sekejam apapun mereka. Ingat satu hal, karena adanya mereka, kamu bisa ada di sini, Chris.".

Aku hanya bisa sesenggukkan. Sekonyol apapun dia saat pertemuan pertama kami, aku bisa menyimpulkan kalau dia adalah tipe cowok _cool _yang bijaksana.

"_It's okay_, Chris," ah, lagi-lagi ada yang mendekapku dengan erat. Si gadis sanguinis, Kak Shermie. "Kalau ada yang membuatmu gundah, ceritakan saja semuanya. Kami pasti akan dengan setia mendengarkanmu. Kita akan selalu bersama, 'kan?".

_Selalu bersama. _Oh, Tuhan. Kuharap itu bukan hanya sekedar kata-kata.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu untuk bicara," baru saja aku ingin melafalkan kata-kata yang ada di dalam benakku, Kak Yashiro langsung melarangku untuk mengeluarkan suara. "Rawatlah paru-paru dan pita suaramu dengan baik. Jadilah profesional sebagai vokalis band kami, Chris.".

_Make it clear, _Kak Yashiro menyuruhku untuk tenang – memberi paru-paruku waktu untuk bekerja dengan cara yang semestinya – alhasil, aku hanya bisa mengunci mulutku di dalam dekapan kedua orang ini.

.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong," beberapa menit berselang, aku telah bersabar untuk melancarkan kembali jeda bicaraku – kali ini, pemuda albino itu tidak melarangku untuk bersuara – dan akhirnya aku memperoleh kembali suara normalku. "Kenapa 'permisi'?".

Ya. Sebelum membelai-belai rambutku – yang mana itu adalah perilaku seseorang padaku yang paling tidak kusukai – Kak Yashiro sempat mengatakannya. _To be very honest, _aku tidak paham maksudnya.

Pemuda beriris merah bata itu langsung nyengir kuda. "Kamu nggak suka dibelai-belai, 'kan? Kalau aku bilang 'permisi', setidaknya aku sudah meminta izin terlebih dahulu padamu. Jadi, kamu nggak punya kewajiban untuk marah.".

Dia mengakhiri jawabannya dengan tangkas, meninggalkanku yang terperangah berkatnya.

_Seriously, you made me laugh, chump. And laugh, and laugh, and laugh._

"Ahahahahaha!" Sesuai yang ada dalam pikiranku, aku langsung melepas tawa dengan keras, tidak terlintas sama sekali dalam benakku untuk menutupi mulut dengan telapak tanganku. "_As you wish! _Hahahahaha!".

"Nah, akhirnya Chris senyum lagi!" Seru Kak Shermie girang. "Kalau begini 'kan, kamu lebih manis! Duuh, aku jadi gemas ...!" Tangan lincahnya langsung merogoh badanku ke dekapannya yang sangat sangat sangat erat.

"Astaga!" Mendadak aku teringat Kak Yashiro yang waktu itu lehernya sempat dicengkeram Kak Shermie – dengan tangannya – gegara dia tidak bisa bicara apa-apa untuk merekrutku. Yah, aku bisa merasakan penderitaan Kak Yashiro dengan jelas. Pasalnya, tenaga Kak Shermie benar-benar HEBAT. Aku yakin dia sempat mempelajari ilmu bela diri sewaktu sekolah.

"Sudah, hei, hei, Shermie," Kak Yashiro menepuk kedua tangannya – entah dia cemburu atau menginginkan pembicaraan ini kembali ke topik sebenarnya – menyuruh kekasihnya untuk melepas pelukannya – jujur saja, aku ingin berterima kasih – dariku. "Ayo, kita belajar lagi, Chris.".

"Hehehe," aku langsung beranjak berdiri – setelah Kak Shermie melepas pelukan mautnya dariku, tentunya – dan melempar senyuman ceria kepada mereka berdua. Dua orang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku. Berhubung aku adalah figur kakak dalam keluargaku yang sebenarnya, keinginanku untuk mempunyai kakak sudah dikabulkan oleh Tuhan – walaupun sedikit meleset dari dugaanku – tapi, ini tidak begitu buruk. Hidup itu memang berbanding balik, dan aku harus siap jika dia akan memutarbalikkan kehidupanku sekali lagi. Asalkan pusaran takdir tidak memisahkan ikatan kami bertiga.

"_Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu, Yashiro-niisan, Shermie-neesan!_".

Sesuai dugaanku, pihak yang dituju terperangah kaget hingga mereka diam seribu bahasa.

"... '_neesan_'? Aww!" Kak Shermie memegang kedua pipinya sambil tersenyum manis. "Chris, kamu benar-benar maniiiissss!".

Oh tidak, jangan lagi. Pelukan maut itu! "Aaaaaa!" Jeritku otomatis setelah ragaku menerima rangsangan berupa dekapan yang sangat sangat sangat erat dari gadis bertenaga sejuta kuda seperti Kak Shermie.

"Kamu bikin kaget saja," Kak Yashiro langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Hahaha, alih-alih tersipu malu. "Kalau kamu mau panggil aku dengan embel-embel '_niisan_', silahkan saja.".

.

.

.

"Tidur saja di kamarku.".

Aku langsung mengernyitkan dahi. _Hello_, aku bawa-bawa selimut, lho. Rencananya sih, aku mau tidur di tempat yang saat ini sedang dibajak olehnya. "Kakak benar nggak apa-apa?".

"_Fine,_" pemuda itu langsung menjulurkan badan kekarnya di atas sofa. "Aku lebih suka tidur di sofa.".

"Ba-baiklah," aku menuruti perintahnya dengan was-was. Pasalnya, aku merasa kurang etis sebagai junior untuk memperoleh tempat yang lebih baik dibanding seniorku sendiri. Tapi, nampak jelas kalau Kak Yashiro memang menikmatinya. Selagi aku menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir, dia justrtu asyik bermain dengan remote TV, mencari-cari _channel _yang bagus untuk ditonton. Yah, apa mau dikata. "Selamat tidur, Kak Yashiro.".

"Yo, Chris," jawabnya santai. "_Have a nice dream._".

Langkahku menuju kamar terhenti sebentar. Usai Kak Shermie selesai membuatkan dua mi ramen cup untuknya dan Kak Yashiro – aku tidak dibuatkan karena aku mau tidur – aku tiba-tiba teringat pada ucapan Kak Shermie ketika aku menampakkan sisi lemahku di hadapannya.

_Itu bukan hanya sekedar kata-kata, 'kan?_

"Kita benar-benar akan selalu bersama, 'kan?".

Dari pintu toilet yang terbuat dari kaca, aku bisa melihat mereka berdua menolehkan wajah tepat ke arahku dengan ekspresi terperangah. Tapi, aku tidak memutarbalikkan posisiku. Aku tetap membelakangi mereka.

"Kalian tidak akan mengkhianatiku, 'kan?" Aku langsung meringis.

"Ya! Kita akan selalu bersama!" Kak Shermie tersenyum ceria – mencerahkan suasana yang sempat hening sebentar sebelum siapapun di antara kami membuka mulut – sambil menjentikkan jarinya. "Kita akan membuat band yang paling hebat dan mengukir nama di dunia!".

"Rileks, Chris," Kak Yashiro memandangku – aku melihatnya dari kaca, tentunya – dengan tatapan bijak. "Asal kamu tahu, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adikku sendiri. Jadi, kalau kamu mau menganggap kami sebagai keluarga, itu sudah wajib fardhu.".

_Sepertinya aku bisa mempercayai mereka._

Aku menghela napas lega. "Makasih, ya," ucapku mengakhiri pembicaraan, berbekal pula senyumanku yang dapat mewakilkan perasaanku untuk saat ini.

_Aku takut kehilangan maupun dihilangkan lagi._

.

.

.

.

.

**_To be continued ..._**


End file.
